


When Blow Job Machines Fail

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, i was dared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: Jack's missing Nisha, so he breaks out his trusty blow job machine, only for it to break on him. Enter Nakayama who would do anything to please Jack, and ends up getting his wildest dream to come true. He gets to fuck Handsome Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you accept dares from your friends. This was my first time writing a smutty story, as well as even writing male on male. This is unbeta'd so please be forgiving. Feedback of every kind of welcomed.

"Y-y-you wanted to see me sir?" A voice squeaked out, twiddling his thumbs as he sat in the chair in front of the CEO's desk, eyes boring into the back of the chair the man of his dream was in.

"Ah, cupcake!" The CEO turned, flashing his signature smirk. One of his legs were crossed over the other, arms resting on the arms of the chair. "Thanks for coming in, not that 'cha had a choice, 'cause I would of totally murdered you if you did. But see Nakayatzi--"

"N-Nakayama sir."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I got a problem, and I'm hoping you can fix it."

The older man jumped up, eyes wide as he rapidly nodded. "Anything for you sir! Whatever you need!" This has to be the best day of his life.

The smirk on the masked man grew, raising a hand to beckon the other, which the nerdy scientist quickly did, almost tripping as he did so. Once he got close enough to the powerful man, he noticed the red tint peaking out of his mask, sweat building up around his brow. But, thats when he seen metal lower on the seated male. 

"Yeaaaah, Nish has been a bitch lately and decided to blow me off to play with her bandits so I decided to break out old Bessy here." The man paused, shifting as if he was uncomfortable. "Guess my slongs way to big cause old Bessy broke and I can't get her off my dick. Figured you'd be able to get 'er off and won't say shit 'bout this. Right princess?"

Nakayama instantly bobbed his head, despite his eyes being locked upon where his senpai's dick would be. This truly is the best day of his life. The balding male quickly went to work on removing the male's genitals from the machine. He felt himself growing in his pants at the fact he was this close to the man's penis, let alone all the curses Jack would make as he got it to move, and the threats he growled out for not hurrying up. Yet, eventually the member was free, and Nakayama was salivating.

Handsome Jack let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair as he glanced down at his sizable member standing proud, and the weird scientist between his legs. "Thanks cupcake, think ya can take that piece of junk to Robotics to get them to fix it."

"Oh, of course Handsome Jack sir!" Yet, the man didn't move yet, he stayed, eyes darting from the hetochromatic eyes and the dick in front of him. He knew Jack was was supposed to have a dick on the larger side, and he was so glad his fantasies were true. "S-Sir, can... Can I touch it?"

Nakayama felt like an utter fool when the man started laughing, his hands clutching his stomach. "Holy fucking shit! D-did you seriously just ask if you could touch my dick? You're a little freak." He continued laughing for another moment or two, it dying down into chuckles after a bit. Maybe it was the drugs he took before his tango with the blowjob machine, or the fact he missed Nisha, but he found himself giving a slight shrug. "Well, why the hell not? I'm feeling generous and Nisha's being such a bitch." 

Clearly, the poor guy was dreaming. Handsome Jack would only ever give him permission in his wildest dreams. Yet, that didn't stop the man's hand from moving up to wrap around the base of his boss' member. Both men shuttered, Jack tilting his hips up slightly to cause some friction. Nakayama quickly took that as a sign for him to move his hand, taking it slow, as he moved closer.

"Not bad Nakayooza."

"Nakayama, sir."

They both fell silent in the terms of talking, as Jack would make the occasional groan. Hesitantly, Nakayama took the male's member in his mouth, quickly bobbing his head along the upper part of the shaft, his hand still making slight movements on the bottom. His eyes flickered up to the man who owned the dick he was slurping on, more than happy to see his mouth parted, eyes closed. Jack's hand found it's way to the back of the other man's head, doing his best to imagine more hair than was there. Clearly, it was Nisha blowing him and not some creepy old guy.

Nakayama found himself gagging, when Jack started to push him down farther on his member. Screwing his eyes shut in an effort to blink back tears as he tried to relax his throat. How was he not waking up yet? Not that he wanted to, but this was normally when he'd wake up. His own hand went down to slip under his slacks, quickly palming himself into full hardness. Not that it was hard to get there, after all Handsome goddamn Jack's dick was in his mouth. Jack let out a groan, pushing the man's head down as far as he could, and Nakayama moaned. He took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the thick scent that was Jack. He really would need to replicate that.

Suddenly, Jack pulled him off his dick, panting heavily. "Geez, didn't think ya be that good at sucking dick. I'm tired of having my dick sucked today, do something else on me."

Nakayama hesitated before moving to get off his knees, ignoring the slight popping in his knees. "B-bend over the desk?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, snorting. "You really think Imma let you fuck me?" If Jack was in his right mind, he probably would of told the guy to get out of his office and be happy to of even sucked his dick, and he'll shoot him if he ever thinks of bringing it up. Yet, whatever drug the CEO took decided that sounded like a good idea. Sex without him having to do the work, and it wasn't like Nisha never wreck his ass before. "You better make me cum, or next thing getting blown is the brains out of your head, cupcake."

Jack sluggishly got himself up, moving to bend himself over his own desk. His jeans fell down more, exposing his ass for the scientist to see. Jack muttered how there was some lube and condoms in one of the draws, causing Nakayama to quickly fish it out. He coated a few of his fingers with the gooey substance, dropping a dollop onto the man's ass crack, before shifting to use the lube there and on his fingers to tease the hidden, puckered, hole. His other hand got to work on removing his own pants, exposing his average member, hissing as the cool air touched the hot anatomy.

Jack didn't bother to look back to see what the other guy was packing, in fact he was just imagining it was his girlfriend's calloused fingers that were finally penetrating his anus. The moan that escaped his lips housed no shame, his hips bucking back to get more of the pleasurable friction. Nakayama made quick work of scissoring his fingers out, moving them faster once the man made it clear he wasn't at all uncomfortable. Nakayama could only wonder if it meant Jack had been with someone who took his anally, just like he was about to.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Nakayama removed his fingers and grabbed one of the condoms. Ripping the packet slowly, not wanting to risk any damage to the contents, he grinned like a giddy school girl. He was about to fuck the man of his dreams, the guy he'd been lusting over for over five years. Once he had the condom on his member, he grabbed the lube and added a bit extra to his condom wrapped dick, before wasting no time in sliding his member into the bent over CEO.

Both men moaned, the scientist not moving until his partner moved his hips back against him. "If you don't move, kitten I'm just going to shoot you." Jack hissed out, quickly causing Nakayama to grab him by the hips and start to slowly thrust into him. 

The older man loved how Jack felt around his dick, knowing then and there he must of died and gone to heaven. One of his hands slid up under Jack's many layers of tops, moaning as he explored the flesh of Jack's back. Even running over the scars, he was just fascinated with how the man's skin felt. His thrusting started to quicken, ignoring how his glasses started to fog up from how hot and steamy this interaction was.

"Fuck Nish," Jack moaned out, spreading his legs wider as he tried to thrust back against the man thrusting into him. Poor Nakayama stuttered in his thrusting, but brushed it off as him not hearing what Jack said. Clearly Jack was moaning his name, he just said it wrong like normal.

It wasn't long before Nakayama was pounding Jack's ass as hard as he can. Even if they hadn't been doing this for long and Jack wasn't all that turned on, Nakayama was quickly approaching his finish. This was all a dream to him, being able to say he fucked Handsome Jack to all his plants and creations. He certainly would have to scan Jack's brain for an update of the AI he was creating, so the AI would never forget this. Just the thought, made the man loudly moan Jack's name, his release crashing down on him as he halted in his thrusting.

Over his heavy panting, he could hear Jack laughing. He didn't get why until Jack did tell him. "Seriously, cupcake? Already? That's fucking pathetic." Jack attempted to stand, pushing the man away from him as he moved to sit back down in his chair. He grimaced slightly at the sting of his ass, one of his hands wrapping around his member. "Get the hell out of here before I shoot your pathetic ass."

With a whine, the scientist quickly pulled up his lower clothes, not even bothering to remove the condom as he grabbed the broken blowjob machine and bolted. He was way to embarrassed to even face Jack right now.

Jack could hear him muttering how he couldn't believe he did that as he left, the CEO leaning back in his chair as his hand became a blurr against his member. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. It didn't take him that long until he was reward with his own climax, not really caring as parts of him became covered in his own finish.


End file.
